Masda
Masda is a recurring character in Logicalism categorized under the Kohinata-tei page. Appearance Masda has dark long wavy hair. With his long bangs, sometimes his green eyes are unseen (they can be seen red at times), and he has a mole under his left eye. Masda wears a long sleeved dark shirt with a green stripes overshirt and short brown pants. He's mainly seen wearing indoor slippers. Background Lives a hikikomori life everyday. His full name is Akimaru (秋丸) Masda (増田). He's also sometimes referred to as "Master" (マスター) and "Massun" (まっすん). Masda is a resident in Kohinata's house. You'll be able to meet him both in the game (Kohinata-tei no Bansan) and the site as a part of several "choose your adventure" games in Logicalism. In Kohinata-tei no Bansan, you'll meet him in a room full of mountains of trash. Unlike Kohinata, he'll help you either by hiding or covering for you so you could leave the house safely. He has created several humanoid robots that are also residents of the house (such as 10, 15, 23 Mk-Ⅳ,) They all call them "master", although he replies saying he's 'not' their master. Masda doesn't seem to be in very good terms with Kohinata. How to Reach Kohinata's House Kohinata's house has its' own section in Logicalism and it can be found in the 'artworks' section. Scroll down and you'll see a garbage can icon on the bottom right side of the page. Click on the icon and 23 and Kohinata will appear. Wait and look for a chance to sneak in (隙を見て潜入する) and you'll finally reach his house. Roles Role in "Kohinata-tei no Bansan" In Kohinata-tei no Bansan; a man will greet and welcome you to his house. There various food will be available on the table and he'll take his leave. Don't eat the food or you'll receive a BAD END. Answer the phone call you hear instead. There, you'l hear a girl's voice (Natsuki Kori) who'll reveal the possible name of the owner of the house you were in; Kohinata. After meeting either Tetsuro or Alice, pick the first option (room on the further back) and you'll find Masda in a room full of garbage. He'll talk to you for a bit, and later tell you to go to the room to the left of there. You'll meet Masda again in an omake ending with Shirakawa Haruka after you get the "Kohinata and Tetsuro" ending. Role in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Masda is the first person you meet in the game and he'll be a very useful guide to you throughout the game. His weapon is a gun and most of his skills involve that weapon of his. Most of the time, you'll go to his house to discuss the next course of action in the game. Role in the Comics Trivia *In February 2014's Valentine Event, Masda won third place. (a number of 131 chocolates / votes) *According to a "favorite Logicalism character" questionnaire in March 2015, Masda won second place. Gallery Costume= Masda_april.jpg|Masda as he appear in April fool's 2012 Masda_hitogirai.jpg|Masda as he appear in "Hitogirai no Hoshi" Masda sensei.jpg|Masda as he appear in "Quindecim no Yuuyaku" Masda naki.jpg|Masda as he appear in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" |-|Song= HINATA Haruhana - 嘘憑きガンスリンガー|Masda as he appear in "Usotsuki Gunslinger" HINATA Haruhana - ぼくとみちづれのうた|Masda as he appear in "Boku to Michizure no Uta" HINATA Haruhana - 瓦礫のトロンヌ|Masda in "Gareki no Throne" HINATA Haruhana - 魔女の眠る丘|Masda in "Majo no Nemuru Oka" HINATA Haruhana - なりすまし症候群|Masda in "Narisumashi Shoukougun" HINATA Haruhana - 人嫌いの星|Masda in "Hitogirai no Hoshi" HINATA Haruhana - ココロ侵略Robot feat.鏡音レン、リン|Masda in "Kokoro Shinryaku Robot" HINATA Haruhana - ココロ侵略robot|Masda in "Kokoro Shinryaku Robot" HINATA Haruhana - クィーンデキムの誘惑|Masda in "Quindecim no Yuuyaku" HINATA Haruhana - ウブリの図書館|Masda in "Oubli no Toshokan" |-|Game= Kohinata_masda.png|Masda as he appear in "Kohinata-tei no Bansan" Masda_naki_screen.png|Masda as he appear in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Link *Logicalism (Character page) Category:Character Category:Kohinata-tei Character Category:Character featured in Naki Oukoku no Phantom Category:Character featured in Kohinata-tei no Bansan